1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an inductor, and more particularly to a method of producing an inductor that utilizes a temporary carrier and a removable polymer layer to produce an inductor with high inductance.
2. Background of the Invention
In a conventional inductor, a traditional magnetic substrate is used as a carrier, and a dielectric layer, coils, and a magnetic glue, etc. are formed on the traditional magnetic substrate. The dielectric layer covers the coils, and the magnetic glue covers the dielectric layer. However, when the traditional magnetic substrate operates at a high frequency, both permeability and permeability loss of the traditional magnetic substrate becomes worse with the increase of an operation frequency.
Therefore, in Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0, USB 3.0, High-definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and/or Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) applications, the traditional magnetic substrate may reduce the cut-off frequency of the inductor. Therefore, the conventional inductor with a traditional magnetic substrate may not meet a requirement of an integrated circuit designer.